


Scotty of the Dead

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Shaun of the Dead, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scotty is a badass with a cricket bat, Secret Identity, Zombie attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies attack the Enterprise and Scotty shows an old side of himself no one knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty of the Dead

Scotty ducked behind a large piece of fallen machinery beside his boyfriend, Jim, Spock, Nyota, Pavel, and Hikaru.

 

"The fuck is going on?!" Jim was red in the face from anger at being caught unaware. On his own ship.

 

"It appears these are former sentient beings that are showing signs of life. Which is illogical, because of obvious decay." Spock replied while firing his phaser.

 

"For fuck's sake." Scotty growled. "They're zombies! They're undead humanoids, in this case."

 

"That is a highly illogical statement, as zombies are a fictional creation." Spock said.

 

"I'm with Spock on this one, Scotty." Hikaru nodded. "Zombies aren't real." Scotty grunted as a case of disks fell into his lap. Light bulb. He remembered when he and Ed threw those records at those two in his garden years ago. He grabbed the case, opened it, stood up and began throwing them.

 

"Scotty?" Pavel asked in confusion. Scotty snickered as one by one, the approaching zombies fell to his projectiles. He cursed as he ran out. He had his old cricket bat in his room.

 

"Cover me." He ordered as he jumped over the machinery and proceeded to jump over them like back with David, Dianne, his mom, Ed, and Liz and later in Sandford with Danny. He left a gaping senior crew in his wake.

 

"Bones, did you know that your boyfriend could do that?" Jim gaped.

 

"Nope. But that's hot." Leonard gaped at where he had left. "Was he a spy or something?"

 

"I don't know." Jim shook his head and they turned to shoot at the approaching zombies.

 

"There was nothing in his record to indicate the skill he just displayed." Spock added. "He has obviously been withholding valuable information."

 

"When this is over, me and him are gonna have words." Leonard said. They were soon overwhelmed.

 

"We're not gonna make it." Pavel moaned.

 

"Where's that crazy Scot?" Jim growled. Suddenly there was a laugh.

 

"TAKE THAT MAGGOT BRAINS!" It sounded far away, but it definitely had that Scottish brogue to it. "COME AT ME!" The voice was coming from the far end of the engine room section they were in. They watched in amazement as Scotty came closer, fighting through the zombies, bashing their heads in with a weir piece of wood. He had red all over him, all he was wearing was a white undershirt with his uniform shirt hanging in tatters from various places, his uniform pants were severly ripped and in danger of falling off, his boots were soaked in red, and he had a piece of cloth tied around his head, dripping red, and through it all he was taunting and laughing at the creatures. He eventually fought his way through the horde and to the trapped crew members.

 

"The hell?" Nyota looked like she was going into shock, Jim was fuming, Spock's eyebrows had disappeared into his hair line, Pavel and Hikaru were staring slack-jawed at the Chief Engineer, and Leonard was gaping in a combination of shock and arousal.

 

"What? Haven't you even seen a zombie killer?" He smirked. "Yeah, little thing off the history books, England was invaded by zombies a century or two ago. I was living there with a college buddy and best friend when it hit. My mom got turned into one and so did my best friend. My college buddy was killed early on by my friend and I when we found out he was a zombie. My girlfriend at that time and I barely made it out." Scotty grinned.

 

"How are you still alive?" Spock asked.

 

"Family prophecy and gift. Undying young Chieftain and shit." Scotty shrugged. "The other areas have been quarantined and the zombies dealt with. We need to see if anyone has been bitten. Bites carry the zombie virus." After dealing with all the aftermaths of the zombie attack, Leonard pulled Scotty into his quarters.

 

"Fucking stupid! You could've been killed!" He growled. "Taking on those creatures!"

 

"I knew I would be fine." Scotty shrugged. "Not the first time I've done that."

 

"Don't you ever do that again." He growled as he pinned the smaller man to the wall. "All that aside, the spy-like jumps and the badassery with that piece of wood were the hottest things I've ever seen." He whispered in his ear.

 

"It's called a cricket bat. Really old sport. And those jumps were only in my martial arts that my dad put me in as a lad. Though, my old police partner said I was a super cop." He grinned.

 

"Who the hell are you Montgomery Ronan Scott?" He breathed into his ear. Leonard pressed his lips against the Scot's forcefully.


End file.
